Infrared (IR) imaging devices can be used, for example, for the purpose of obtaining thermal images of an object by absorbing IR energy irradiated from the targeted object. From such images, the surface temperature distribution of the object can be obtained and analyzed. IR imaging devices require a line of sight to deliver a suitably accurate thermal image. But it can often be difficult to obtain a line of sight view of components that need to be thermally imaged.
IR imaging has been found particularly useful for analyzing heat distribution of electrically charged components. For example, in the preventative maintenance of high voltage electrical circuits and components an IR image of the components can often reveal hot spots which may indicate malfunctioning, improperly connected, or overloaded components. Timely identification of problem components can save on system downtime and expenses associated with replacing blown or destroyed components. However, the location of such components may be difficult to reach and may be located in hazardous, electrical environments, such as the interior of an electrical cabinet. In another application, an IR imaging device can be used as a bench tool for a technician or engineer in the design and testing of printed circuit boards, integrated circuits, and other electronic device components.